Rebound
" |season = 3 |number = 10 |image = |airdate = January 10, 2011 |writer = |director = |previous = Funhouse |next = Saved }} is the tenth episode of the third season of Lie to Me which originally aired on January 10, 2011. Summary Dr. Lightman matches wits with a sociopath who is part of a con game involving himself and a lawyer, who both prey on several newly-divorced women for money. THE EPISODE We begin with a boy, Noah, looking through a briefcase on a bed while a woman is in the shower. He finds money and a notebook in code under a false bottom. His mother, Lily, walks out of the shower and into the room and sees Noah standing with a wad of cash in his hand. She is surprised and asks him what he is doing. He replies that he is looking for George's garage keys. Lily tells Noah to put the money back. They briefly struggle with it and some of the money falls out of Noah's hand and onto the floor. A door slams and they pick up the money from the floor as George calls up to Lily, saying he ran 4 7-minute miles, or almost. There is a moment of tension when George walks in and sees them. Lily is sitting on the bed drying her hair. Noah is standing nearby. George goes to take a shower. Next we see, Noah and Lily are at the Lightman Group and an investigation is begun by the Lightman Group. As the investigation continues, it comes out that George is currently married. This information is revealed to Lily, who tells them she already knew about the current wife, who George told her she was in the middle of divorcing. We soon discover that George is working with a man named Dobson, who is soon revealed to be a divorce lawyer. The scheme the two were using was simple: George would go to the wives in the middle of messy divorces, hired by the husbands through Dobson, and marry them. Soon after - an average of 6 months - he would divorce those women and go on to the next client's wife - soon to be ex-wife. Lightman pulls one over on George by pretending to be a client. George encounters and takes Gillian - Lightman's supposed ex-wife - and takes her to dinner after a tennis match. The recording of him Gillian made during dinner reveals that there are no markers typical of liars, which means that he is either telling the truth, which they all know isn't true, or he is a sociopath. More information, including another ex-wife, is revealed. The investigation continues and GEorge is confronted by the Lightman group and his ex-wives. Soon after, George's garage is burned down and it seems that he has been murdered. The next day, Lightman brings in each of the 3 ex-wives and they are interviewed. We are shown that none of the exes are the ones who killed George, although a video of Lily and Noah after the interviews shows a lot of anger, ccreating suspicion of her. Noah then comes forward and confesses to the murder. He is taken into the cube and interviewed. Lightman pulls out information that Lily was with George the night before. She came home looking rattled, according to Noah, but Lily informs them she was rattled because George threatened her when she went to see him, so she was scared when she came home. Soon after, Lightman is told that Dobson is on the move. He and a few others head to the airport and Lightman points out a man chatting up a woman at a bar. The cop, Wallowski, asks if that's Dobson. Lightman says no, it's all in the body language and points out that it's not Dobson, but George. George is taken back to the cube and is facing premeditated murder charges - his three exes have falsely identified him leaving the garage last night - unless he cooperates and tells the truth about a judge, a cop, and a few other people. Noah gets George's motorcycle. Main Cast Starring Tim Roth as Dr. Cal Lightman Kelli Williams as Dr. Gillian Foster Brendan Hines as Eli Loker Monica Raymund as Ria Torres Hayley McFarland as Emily Lightman